I'm Always There For You
by Bori4life
Summary: Taylor and Gabriella have been best friends since they were born. When Gabriella was 12 her parents died in a car crash and she was taken to foster care. Her foster mom adopted her and they all moved to New Mexico. It was now their first day at East High. Things will be did. Secrets will be uncovered. Will Troy still like Gabriella or will he get over her? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Gabriella we're going to be late for school" Taylor McKessie yelled to her best friend upstairs. "I'm coming Taylor geesh" Gabriella said coming down the stairs. Today was their first day at East High.

They walked into East High with all eyes on them, but they didn't care. Gabriella was known as the tough, sexy, hot girl who was always in trouble and Taylor was just the same but not in that much trouble as Gabriella. She then bumped into somebody.

"Watch were you're-" She stopped when that person picked up his face, his crystal blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He was known as the bad, sexy boy that always got in trouble. "I apologize" He said to her and smiled.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Um... It's cool I'm Gabriella"

"Troy"

"Well I guess being here won't be so bad" I winked at him before going to Taylor and walking to the principal's office not before turning around and smiling at him.

* * *

We walked to the principals office and got our schedule. we both had 1st, 3rd, 5th, 6th and 7th together. They walked around looking for their first class. They walked into a classroom hoping it was the right one. "Are you Mrs. Darbus" Gabriella asked politely."Yes you must be our new students... welcome to East High. When she said that everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Well tell us about yourselves. Taylor looked at Gabi who shrugged her shoulders while popping her gum looking at Troy who was just smiling at her.

"Okay I'm Taylor McKessie I'm from NY I can fight, sing, dance, and cheer. Don't like fake people, which I can see a lot in this class, girls. I never give up on a lot of things and that's it. I've been in trouble with the police so can't get that much trouble any longer."

"Well very interesting you can sit next to Mr. Danforth in the back. And now your turn" She said pointing at me.

"Well I'm Gabriella Montez, yes the daughter of a Mob Mark Montez and Aria Montez, don't ask a lot of questions about my family. I can fight, sing, dance I was the cheer-captain at my old school. I've been in the worse trouble ever, Juvie for a month when I was 16; um I've been in court for breaking and entering. And just like my best friend said I don't like fake people, which from I can see is most of you blondes here, except you" I said pointing at a dirty blonde filing her nails and on her phone then smiling at me.

"Well that was as well as interesting you can sit in front of Mr. Bolton." said pointing at Troy, who was smiling like crazy. I said in the desk and looked at Troy and winked. While Ms. Darbus was teaching everybody was doing something else.

"We meet again, sexy" Troy whispered in my ear. I smirked at him. "I know handsome, so what's it like at EH" I asked him turning around. Just then the bell rung and I gathered my stuff and walked out with Troy waiting on Taylor. "Taylor this is Troy, Troy this is my best friend Taylor."

"Hi"

"Hey" He said just as a fluffy headed boy came and wrapped his arm around Troy's neck. "Guys this is my luckheaded friend Chad, Chad this is Gabriella and I guess you already know Taylor."

"So what's you guys next class" Chad asked

"Mine's Algebra II" Gabriella said looking over her schedule which was taken by Troy. "Good you're with me" Troy said pulling her to the class. "Ms. Henderson this is our new student Gabriella, I was wondering if she could sit next to me since I'm the only person she knows here"'

"I guess Mr. Bolton now please take your seat." I was just astonished on how the teacher said yes.

Our classes went by very fast and it was now lunch. Taylor and I got our lunch and looked around where to sit. I then saw Troy wave at us to come sit with them, so I sat next to Troy and Taylor sat next to chad. Just than the blonde that I had pointed to this morning sat between me and Taylor.

"I'm Sharpay I really like you guys you're the type of tough girls we need at this school" She told us. I laughed and we thanked her. "Gabi, Tay this is Zeke, Jason and Sharpay's twin brother Ryan. We waved at them. I was just staring at Chad.

"Dude do they not feed you at home" I laughed at Chad who was just stuffing his mouth with lasagna. Just then a blonde came to the table and literally pushed me.

"Excuse you" I told the blonde, she looked me up and down and gave me a disgusting look. "You're excused" she said and sat down in my seat. I laughed standing up in front of her.

"Is something funny" she asked standing up. I nodded

"Yep first off _you_ and second the fact that you can control me" She folded her arms "Do you know who you're talking too?

"Actually I do a blonde bimbo" I said smirking as everybody at the table laughed. But before she could say something Troy stood up.

"Okay Jasmine what did you want" He asked her while holding my waist behind him; she glared at me then turned toward Troy. "I need some money to go to the mall after school" She asked with her hand out. I turned back around to the table and glared at Taylor who was looking at her with disgust causing me to laugh a little.

"Go ask dad" Troy said turning to eat his sandwich. "I did he said he didn't have any he would pay you back. Please. Troy sighed, reached in his pocket and gave her 40 dollars.

"Thanks Troy" Jasmine said and walked away. "Well that was very…awkward" Jason said and everybody looked at him then me.

"What a nice sister you have Troy" I told him sarcastically eating my salad

"What" I asked glaring at all of them. They just shrugged their shoulders. When lunch was over I went to the rest of my classes which were boring but I managed. After school was finished I was waiting by my car for Taylor to come. Troy then walked up to me. "What was that in the cafeteria" He asked me. I sighed and looked at him.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know that that was your sister, but I don't let anyone control who I am or what I should do"

"I'm sorry too on her behalf I know she can be very-"

"Bitchy" I interrupted making Troy laugh. Taylor came out and winked at me then got into the car.

"Just promise to try to like her" Troy pleaded. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"I'll try"

"Good let's exchange numbers" Troy said taking out his phone. We exchanged numbers and I got in the car and drove off.

"So what's up with you and Troy boy" Taylor asked putting her ray bans on her face. I laughed at her

"I don't know we'll see how we are about a month" I told her truthfully stopping at a red light, putting on my ray bans. We decided to go to the mall since there was nothing else to do. We walked around the mall going in different stores. Looking around we went into Body Central, Hot Topic, and Spencer's.

"So what how was sitting next to Chad, he looks cocky." I asked her as we sat down in the food court eating ice cream. "Oh he is VERY, but he's cool you know I kind of like him" Taylor said sitting back a bit and giggled.

"Ooo Taylor and Chad you guys make a cute couple" I told her smiling at her she laughed at how I was looking at her

"Whatever"

**No one's POV**

Gabriella and Taylor left the mall and went home. Their mom was gone on a business trip and dad was well rather not say.

"How about we-" Gabriella was about to suggest but was cut off from her cell phone.

**"Hello"**

**Hey _sexy_**

**Hi**

**So what you doing**

**Actually trying to figure out what Taylor and I could do.**

**How about the rest of us come to your house **

**Umm. I guess so yeah**

**Do you guys have a pool?**

**Yeah why**

**That's probably what we're going to be doing**

Gabriella explained where they lived to the gang which was really hard the Chad but he managed. She saw a pink car pull up first, and instantly knew it was Sharpay next were two Bugatti's and then a Lamborghini.

"Wow this house is huge" Zeke said walking into the house with Jason. "So we're all here now what" Jason asked sitting on the white sofa looking around the living room. "Let's start off with the pool" Chad said slapping hands with Troy who was standing with his arm around Gabriella's neck pulling her close to him.

"Fine we'll get dressed in my room you boys figure out your situation" Taylor said pulling Gabriella from Troy and Sharpay from Zeke. "Wait I don't have a bikini" Sharpay said walking into Taylor's room behind them. Taylor pulled out a bikini from her drawer while Gabriella went to get hers from her room. Once they were dressed they got their towels and some for the boys then walked toward the back door.

The boys were already in the pool messing around waiting for the girls. "Dude I swear if I don't get with Taylor I just might burst." Chad said floating in the pool upwards. "I feel the same way with Gabi she's just so tempting" Troy said drinking his bottle of water sitting by the pool, which quickly went dry when he saw _his soon to be_ girl come out. As for Chad drowned but then came back up quickly. They were both admiring the girls they didn't know the girls were looking at them like they were weird. They shook their heads and went to the girls. Chad ran up to Taylor and picked her up.

"Chad I swear…. Please don't-" She couldn't finish before throwing her in the pool. He laughed then jumped in the pool. Troy just went over to Gabriella since she was the last one left. Sharpay went to Zeke.

"What do you want handsome" Gabriella said looking Troy in his blue orbs. He flashed his famous smile and sat next to her. 'Oh nothing just wondering when I can take you on a date' Gabriella smiled and blushed looking in her lap.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Look Troy I really want to get to know you first, so give it a month and we'll see how everything goes okay" I told him intertwining our hands together. He nodded his head and I kissed his cheek. He stood up and was about to walk away before giving me a grin. Next thing I knew I was in the water soaking wet from head to toe. Troy jumped in the water with us and just laughed, I then came up with something. I went underwater swimming to Troy pulling down his swim trunks a little. He turned around quickly and looked down. I arose from the water and smiled at him.

**No one's POV**

They played in the pool for a little while longer until it was near dark then they had to get out. They all walked in the house to get dried. So they each took a shower and threw their clothes back on.

"Okay now what" Sharpay asked sitting in Zeke's lap on the couch.

"Well we all don't know a lot about you, Gabriella, so share every little detail."

"Okay I'll go first I'm 17, 18 on December 24 I have an older sister and brother and um… a little brother. My sister was kicked out of the house when she was 15 because she was pregnant. I haven't heard from her since then, my brother is stationed overseas has been for about 2 years. My little brother was 1 when my parents died I was 12 and we were both sent to the foster care, but before Taylor's mom came to get us a family wanted to adopt him. I tried my hardest to keep them from getting him, but they did. I used to cry myself to sleep because he was the only blood family I had left. As of right now I know they live in NY and are very wealthy." Gabriella said on the verge of tears but they wouldn't come. Sharpay hugged her from the side and smiled a little.

"Do you ever think of what your life would be like if your brother never got adopted by that family' Chad asked her and she nodded her head leaning on Taylor.

"Okay how about something else this is too sad" Sharpay said

After hours of just talking, laughing and getting to know each other, it was already around 9 o'clock. Once everybody left the house Taylor and Gabriella ordered pizza and went to take another shower.


	2. HELP

I'm looking for a story about how troy and his brother are vampires and gabriella and her sister are witches. I think. their not supposed to be together, troy and gabriella. then eventually she makes him human. Sharpay tries to kill them too.

**I will update this story probably Friday or Monday**


	3. Chapter 3

Im looking for a story about when gabriella cousin messes up her life she hadnsex with troy and lied to the gang about her but she was caught by her dad

please giveme the author and title


	4. Yes, I would

It's been 3 weeks since Gabriella and Taylor's first day and things were going really well. Except you know. Jasmine. The gang became real close friends to them and they felt very comfortable. Now they were sitting in Darbus class 15 minutes early to class. Sharpay was sitting in Zeke's lap, Taylor on top of Chad's desk and Gabriella on top of Troy's desk. Gabriella laughed at Chad playing Candy Crush on her Samsung Galaxy S III. "Oh here comes the devil" Taylor said fixing her hair in her mirror. Gabriella turned around to see Jasmine coming by them. "Oh God" Gabriella murmured getting a look from Troy rolling her eyes. "Hello you guys" Jasmine said sitting in the desk next to Troy.

"How are you guy's brother and sister" Taylor asked looking at them closely. "We have the same dad; my dad had an affair with her mom. My mom divorced him took me with her to LA; I lived with her from pre-K through junior high, then moved here from 9th to 12th, but I go back with her during the summer since I'm going to college in California." Troy said with his hands tickling Gabriella's thighs. Gabriella was laughing trying to make him stop. "Mmm I just might have to follow you" Gabriella smirked.

Just then a group of girls came up to them. "Are you guys Gabriella and Taylor" A black haired girl asked. "Maybe... Who's asking?" Taylor said standing up folding her arms. "We're on the dance team and we've seen you guys dance. Most of our team thinks you're the best dancers.

"Thanks" Gabriella said smiling a little

"We were wondering if you guys would join our dance team" Gabriella looked at Taylor who shrugged her shoulders, but before she could respond she was interrupted

"HELL NO" Everybody turned to Jasmine getting up from the desk and towards them. She stood in front of the other girls.

"I'm somewhat offended" Taylor said walking to Gabriella in front of them with her grin on her face. Gabriella laughed at Taylor and looked at Jasmine.

"You know before I was _rudely _interrupted, we appreciate your offer but we don't actually join dance teams. I mean we created the dance team in NY so. Who's the captain anyway?"

"That would be me" Jasmine chimed in. Gabriella laughed so hard you could see tears coming out of her eyes"

"Is something funny" Jasmine asked stepping closer to them.

"Oh you were serious" Taylor asked holding her stomach from laughing. "Uh yeah" Jasmine said in a duh tone. "I bet your _both _just jealous" they both calmed down and looked around. "Of what" Gabriella asked, by now everybody in the class was looking at them?

"Me, you know that I'm the most popular here in East high and you wanna bees aren't popular people at all. This isn't NY now you're both just regular girls with no life

Gabriella laughed and started to run to her but was held back by Taylor "Woo if I wasn't on probation-"

"You'll what" Jasmine tested. Gabriella shook out of Taylor's grasp.

"You know what we're just not interested so if you and your fake extensions don't get out my face it will probably be your last time seeing this school." Gabriella angrily said.

"Is that a threat?"

"It could be whatever the hell you want it to be" Gabriella told her walking back to Troy. Jasmine just looked dumb folded. She flipped her hair and walked to her desk.

"You know what" Gabriella said looking at Jasmine. "What"

"I am jealous of one thing from you" Gabriella said smirking. "Oh yeah and what would that be"

"That you get to live with Troy. I mean if I lived with him there wouldn't be any need for 2 rooms" Gabriella winked. The whole class Whoo'd and Troy just laughed

When class started it was boring as usual and everybody was halfway sleep, Gabriella and Troy were texting in class.

**You know it'll be a month next week right T**

**Yes I do so….. ****J G**

**Will you go out with me? T**

**Mmmm….. Yeah. Tonight. 7 pm sexy ;) G**

"You know you and Troy are going to make such a beautiful couple" Sharpay said. After going to 2nd and 3rd block, the girls were sitting at the table waiting for the rest. "Um. Thanks Shar and so do you and Zeke" Gabriella told her eating an apple. Just then Troy came up to the table and slung his arm around Gabriella pulling her closer to him. "Hello to you too" Gabriella smiled at him and continued eating. After about 10 minutes of laughter and talking, a guy around Troy's height came up to their table and sat next to Gabriella staring. Gabriella gave him a disgusting look and looked at Troy. Troy didn't even notice him until Gabi looked at him.

"What do you want Johnson" Troy asked still eating his food. Tyrell Johnson was a senior, just like them, he was the soccer captain and on the football team. Troy wasn't very fond of Tyrell, but he always managed to keep himself sane.

"Nothing to do with you Bolton, just wanna know who this sexy little thing is" Tyrell said rubbing up and down Gabriella's arm. She pulled her arm away and scooted closer to Troy.

"First off, don't touch her and second she's not into you" Troy said dropping his food and turning toward him. Tyrell laughed and touched her again but this time on her thigh. Taylor could see the memories and the distress in her eyes. Taylor got out of her seat and grabbed Tyrell by his neck and pulled him up from the seat.

"Look I don't know who the hell you are but stay away from Gabriella" Taylor threatened her teeth clenching. Tyrell smirked at Taylor and got out her grasp from his neck and pushed her alot making her fall into an awkward position of her arm. Gabriella gasp while Chad ran to Taylor. She heard something crack or pop and it was Taylor's arm. Gabriella got up from her seat and went to Tyrell. She grabbed him by his arm and twisted behind his back. By now everybody was staring and Tyrell's friends were coming to help him. One of them grabbed her shoulder making her turn around, she let one arm go of Tyler and elbowed him in the nose. The other just ran away to wherever. She then kneed Tyler in his shins and gave him a pressure point in his neck. He fell unconscious. Gabriella ran to Taylor and sat next to her. She grabbed her arm and looked at Taylor who nodded. She popped her arm back into place and shivered. Gabriella then got up and ran out the cafeteria. Troy went to run after her but was stopped by Taylor. "Troy she's really vulnerable right now with these situations." Troy gave her a confused look, Taylor rolled her eyes "Just confront her" she said letting go of Troy's arm. He went off trying to think of what Taylor was talking about.

Troy looked everywhere for and couldn't find her he was about to give up when he saw a door open to the roof. He walked up the steps to find Gabriella sitting on the bench staring into space. Troy sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She looked at Troy and laid her head on his chest

"So what happened? Why were you so angry at him" Troy asked hoping to get answers since he knew Taylor wouldn't give any. Gabriella looked in his eyes and could see guilt and begging and love. Gabriella stood up and began to walk around the garden. "I'll tell you some of it but the rest comes later." Gabriella breathed deeply closing her eyes. "I was raped when I was 11 from walking home one night" she said looking down. Troy went to her and hugged her. "I guess I never got over that and when that guy touched me it reminded me—of—ho-w-w" Gabriella stuttered and started crying in Troy's chest. Troy held her tightly and said confronting words in her ear.

"Hey hey look at me" she looked up. "You didn't deserve that I would _never ever_ do anything you wouldn't want ok. I might be East High Player, but I would never take advantage of you. You're special to me." Gabriella looked at him and smiled widely at him. "So about our date tonight what should I wear" Gabriella asked after sitting there for over 30 minutes and skipping 6th block. "Mm nothing formal just casual" Troy said lying with his head in Gabriella's lap. Gabriella ran her fingers through Troy's soft hair. "I think we should go to 7th block" Gabriella said to Troy. Troy groaned, but rolled off of her lap and stood up. They got there things and walked to the gym where everybody were sitting on the bleachers talking. They went to were Taylor and the rest were and sat down. Taylor hugged Gabriella and gave her a _does he know look_ she nodded her head and hugged Taylor again.

"Alright today we are playing basketball, note to yourself if you can't play don't get up" Coach Bolton said, mostly every girl groaned and well the _basketball _team were happy. "Pick your groups" he said and walked off. Everybody that could play got off the bleachers and most of them went to Troy, Chad, or Zeke, but they all brushed them away. Troy walked toward Gabriella and took her hand and kissed it. "Would you like to be on my team" Troy asked. Gabriella grinned at him. "How do you know I can play" Gabriella said grinning at him. Troy grabbed a ball and gave it to Gabriella, "Shoot" He told her. They were at about the half court line. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders; she dribbled the ball and shot it. _SWISH!_ Coach Bolton looked straight at her with an amused look on his face. Troy, Zeke, Chad and almost everybody looked at her in shock except Taylor.

"Change that" Coach Bolton said looking at Gabriella "the basketball team against the group Ms. Montez chooses" Gabriella smiled at Troy and looked toward the girls that could play.

"Umm Taylor, you, Rebecca, and….. I guess Jasmine" Gabriella said. Gabriella took off her jeans which she had her LA Lakers shorts under it. She also took off her shirt; she had a purple tank top under it.

* * *

"I can't believe you can play basketball" Troy said walking Gabriella home. He offered to walk her home and she couldn't resist, so Taylor took the car and drove home.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me" Gabriella said with her hands swinging back and forth.

"Well I would like to know more about you" Troy said grabbing her hand and intertwining it with his. Gabriella blushed and smiled. "You will on our date tonight" Gabriella said stopping in front of our house. She walked up to the door and waved at Troy. He smiled and walked home.

**PLEASE READ THE CHAP BEFORE THIS AND COMMENT THE TITLE AND/OR AUTHOR OF THE STORY!**


	5. The Date

**Troy's POV **

After I walked Gabriella home, I walked him and saw that Chad had dropped my car off. I walked in the house to see Emily, my oh so loving step-mother) cooking in the kitchen. I swear she's practically a dumb blonde but my dad loves her…. Somehow.

"Hi Troy" Emily greeted.

"Hi Emily what you cooking" I asked her hoping it wasn't anything to do with vegetables. Emily and Jasmine were vegetarians and boy did it bug the hell out of me. Who doesn't eat meat? I mean come on it's very delicious. They should try it.

"Broccoli casserole" And I was wrong.

"Well I would love to stay and eat that…delicious meal, but unfortunately I have a date so I'm going to get ready." I told her about to run up the stairs, but was stopped by Jasmine coming down the stairs.  
"With who…Gabriela" Jasmine said messing with her nails.

"First it's Gabriella and second it's none of your business" I told her correcting the name. Jasmine rolled her eyes and just went to the kitchen.

"Why would you wanna go out with her she's so not cute?" Jasmine asked him. "Well she's perfect to me so if you don't mind I'm gonna get a shower" I said.

I ran up the stairs and got my clothes and jumped in the shower. After I got out the shower I saw that it was just 4:56 pm, so I decided to watch a little TV and play a game on my phone.

**No one's POV**

Troy noticed it was 6:30, so he jumped off the bed and started to get dressed. When he was ready he went downstairs to see his dad and Emily sitting in the kitchen talking. Troy grabbed his car keys and looked for his phone charger.  
"I'll be back by midnight" Troy said reminding his dad of his curfew. His dad nodded his head and walked toward Troy. Jasmine rolled her eyes and walked past them and went to her room. Troy just shook his head.

"Now I know you have money, but here's extra cash" Coach Bolton said giving Troy 40 dollars and patting his back. Troy smiled at his dad and left his house to go pick up Gabriella. Troy pulled up to Gabriella's house and sat in the car for a few minutes. He then had the nerve to go up to the front door and knock. When he knocked on the door Gabriella answered it and smiled at him.

"Hey you ready to go" Troy asked her gazing at her clothes. She wore a blue jean skirt with a knot top shirt. She giggled and nodded her head before closing the front door. Troy went and opened her door which she thanked him for and went to the driver's side.

"Well don't you look gorgeous as usual"

"So where are we going" Gabriella asked him putting her seat belt on. "We are going to the carnival then somewhere to eat" Troy answered. While they were riding to the carnival they talked about their lives and stuff.

When they arrived at the carnival Troy paid for them to get in and they were walking around right now. "So what are your hobbies besides basketball" Gabriella asked him. Troy looked down at her hand and grabbed it, intertwining it with his. "Well besides basketball I like to drive my motorcycle and 4 umm hang with the gang and stay as far away from home as possible. What about you"

"I like to sing and dance basketball, instruments, I'm not the type of girl who loves shopping but I enjoy it." Gabriella said laughing a little. She then saw a booth with a panda bear. "That's the cutest panda bear I've ever seen" Gabriella said running to the booth but when she turned around she saw Troy handing the man a 5 and get the game ready. "Troy you don't-"

"Don't worry I want too" Troy said before shooting the 4 balls into the net. He had won. The man gave Troy the panda bear and smiled at him. Troy gave Gabriella the bear and put his arm around her waist. Gabriella smiled at him and kissed his cheek. They went on a lot of scary rides and sweet rides. Now they were sitting at a table sharing a funnel cake laughing. "So you actually tricked your mom" Gabriella asked laughing her but off. Troy nodded his head and continued eating. "Yeah and my little sister thought it was funny too. "How old is your little sister" "She'll be 5 next month"

"How does it feel having step parents" Gabriella asked Troy. Troy shrugged his shoulders and thought for a second. "Well for me having a step-dad is great you know you actually have a father figure there with you since I'm a guy and needs of advice. But when I came down here it was hell. How you don't like Jasmine I mean her mom's cool and all but their vegetarians" Troy said and chuckled a little. Gabriella laughed a little too. "Their vegetarians" Gabriella said and Troy nodded. "How do you and your dad live" Troy laughed and shrugged his shoulder. Since it was almost 10 o'clock they decided to leave the carnival and go grab something to eat. They pulled up to a restaurant and sat down. They talked through their whole meal and just enjoyed a time with no drama. It was now around 11:30, so they got back in the truck and went to Gabriella's house. When Troy pulled up to Gabriella's house they sat in the truck.

"I had the best time ever Troy" Gabriella said holding the panda bear in her hands. Troy looked at her and leaned toward her a little. "Well I'm glad you had a good night"

Troy leaned to her and kissed her on her lips passionately and she instantly kissed back. About 5 minutes later they pulled away from each other and put their foreheads together. "Wow. An awesome kisser too what am I going to do with you" Gabriella said. Troy laughed and caressed her cheek.

"Be mine" Troy said looking in her eyes. Gabriella giggled a little and nodded her head. They kissed one more time before Gabriella had to go. Gabriella waved to Troy and went inside. Troy smiled to himself and drove home.

Gabriella's POV

When I walked into the house I closed the door and put my back against the door smiling. I didn't even hear Taylor until she came and shook me. She was shaking her head smirking at me and I just laughed at her. "So what happened" Taylor asked me once we were in my room. I went into my walk in closet to get changed for bed.

"Oh my gosh Taylor that was literally the best date I've ever been on" I told Taylor coming out the closet and getting in the bed. "Well you seem oftenly happy" Taylor said winking at me which made me shake my head.

"Well Troy is making me very happy right now" I told Taylor lying down in the bed. Taylor laughed and got off the bed and went to her room. I plugged my phone up and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes which was very unusual in this house. I looked at the clock that read 12 and I knew it was time to wake up. I got up and ran downstairs where my mom was cooking my favorite blueberry pancakes with bacon. Mom was mostly always on business trips so she wasn't very home often. "Mom what's the occasion" I asked her sitting on the bar stool.

"Does there have to a reason I cook breakfast for my kids" I than gave her a look and she rolled her eyes sat a plate in front of me.

"So how was that little date last night" my mom asked me I looked at her and smiled.

"Mom I know he's this bad boy but when he's around me he's not he's like this sweet, caring guy that any girl would want." I told her dreamily staring in space smiling. She smirked at me but tried to hide it.

"What"

"Nothing"

"No it's something"

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you this happy since your mom and dad died, this boy must be the one for you."

I looked down at my food and smiled. "I guess he is". Taylor than came downstairs and stared at her mom in shock. "What's the occasion?

I laughed and shook my head at her. Mom just gave her a look and told her to sit down. After Taylor sat down we all ate and talked as a family. Once we were finished Taylor and I went to get dressed for the day, I got in the shower and scrubbed myself clean under the hot water. I then turned the water off and stepped out the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body.

I walked into my closet and decided on to wear a pair of s

I was just about to my shirt on when I heard my phone ring.

**Hello**

**Hey is this my gorgeous girlfriend**

**Why yes it is, is this my sexy boyfriend?**

**You know it what you doing **

**Nothing I think the whole gang should meet at your house**

**I don't care it's only me Chad and Jasmine here**

**Oh great isn't that lovely**

**Brie please try to be nice **

**Oh so now I have a new nickname **

**Yeah but I'm the only one who can call you that and more**

**Mm I like it and I _guess _I could _try _and be nice to her**

**Thanks babe**

**Whatever so where exactly do you live**

Troy explained where he lived and he called the guys while I called Sharpay to come over to my house. After I got off the phone with Sharpay, Taylor was done getting dressed and walked into my room. I than went back to my closet and get my shirt on.

About 5 minutes later Sharpay pulled up in our drive way and we took my car to go to Troy's house. When we pulled up to Troy's house we got out the car and went up to the front door. I rang the doorbell, but Sharpay just went inside. I looked at Taylor who shrugged her shoulders and she and I went inside.

When we walked inside we saw the guys all here in the living room watching basketball which I could tell they normally do. "Hey you guys" I said but didn't get any of their attention

"Babe" I looked at Troy who was still glued to the TV, I scoffed and looked at Taylor who smirked. She went over in front of the TV and unplugged it.

"COME ON TAY"

"Look the Lakers are the best but you guys didn't have to ignore me"

"I would" Jasmine mumbled. I gave her a disgusted looked and rolled my eyes at her. I looked at Troy who smiled at me. He patted his lap and I went over and sat on his lap.

"Hello gorgeous" Troy said kissing my ear. I giggled a little and turned to kiss his lips. I gave him a long but quick kiss and turned to lay my head on his chest.

"What we have a new EH Wildcat couple" Sharpay said sitting on Zeke's lap. I smiled at her and then looked at Taylor. I could tell she knew what I was talking about and she threw a pillow at me.

"Let's go to the game room" Ryan suggested and everybody nodded.

**No one's POV**

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and led them all to the game room down in the basement. It was really cool, it had two flat screens one on the right wall and one on the left, a pool table, 3 section couches, air hockey machine, a ping pong table, a Wii, Xbox 360 Kinect, and a PlayStation 3.

"Wow this is huge" Taylor said sitting on the couch, Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy who just winked at her and Gabriella rolled her eyes and started walking toward the pool table.

"Oh teach me babe"

"What you can do everything else but play pool" Troy laughed. She shook her head so Troy decided to teach her. "Okay hold the stick in the middle with this hand and right here with the other." Troy said as Gabriella bended over and he was right behind her holding the stick with her. He pulled back the stick and shot it making 2 balls into the hole. Gabriella turned around and kissed Troy passionately by now it was full make out session.

"Eww you're kissing that _slut_ that's gross." They pulled away and looked at her. Troy looked at her with annoying and Gabriella looked at her with a surprised look. Gabriella scoffed and jumped down off the pool table.

"Yeah my _boyfriend_ _could_ be kissing a slut, which he isn't but at least I'm not the whore, slut, prostitute oh the list could go on and on." Gabriella was just about to walk away but turned around and said. "2 things also, 1st make sure you start locking the janitors closet on Friday's and 2nd you should really work on keeping your moans down"

Gabriella winked at her and went back over there with Troy and sat on his lap. Jasmine gasped and looked at her with a death glare. Sharpay and Taylor were laughing and Zeke, Chad, and Troy were just shocked. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Oh nothing I just keep my legs open for one" Sharpay said going to sit on top of Zeke on the beanbag.  
"And honey I keep my legs open for nobody….yet"' Taylor winked at Chad. Gabriella laughed at Taylor and pushed her a little.

Jasmine stomped off somewhere and everybody else stayed in the game room until it was probably 10.

"Can we have a sleepover?"

"Yeah I don't care" Troy said. Everybody went home to get clothes and stuff except Gabriella who asked Taylor to bring her something. Troy pulled Gabriella to his room and closed the door behind her.

"Well isn't this a nice room" Gabriella said lying on the bed looking at the pictures. Some pictures were with Chad when they were little, some with all the gang with Troy at his birthday party. Troy was just staring at her and smiling. Gabriella laughed.

"What"

"Oh nothing just staring at the sexy girl on my bed" Troy said taking his shirt off and changing into a pair of shorts. He then walked toward her. He kissed her on the lips passionately and put his hands on the side of her head. They tongue battled for about 10 minutes, hands roamed, moans were heard and it was the greatest feeling to Gabriella. Troy pulled away from Gabriella and laid next to her and just stared.

"Troy you know I get creped out when people stare at me like that" Gabriella laughed. She got up and walked around his room. She then saw a picture of Troy with the cutest little girl and a boy,

"Who's this?"

"My little sister Makayla, she's 4 and the cutest and sweetest thing ever and my dork of a little brother, Alex he's 14" Troy said lying against the headboard. "She's so pretty" Gabriella commented. Troy smiled and pulled her on top of him.

"Tell me about your mom and things" Gabriella asked.

"Well my mom's name is Bridget and my stepdads name is Ricky, they live in California near Stanford. My mom met him about a year we moved to LA and she said it was love unfortunately they were drunk one night and got married in Vegas. They remembered everything but they didn't want to get divorced so they've been married since then. When I was 3 they had Alex and he was literally the devil and I really couldn't stand him, but he's my brother. Then came the cutest of them both Makayla, she is literally the sweetest little girl. I mean if you get on her last nerves she will always forgive you. Right now she's the one that I really miss besides my mom."

"Aww Troy has a soft side"

"Whatever Brie I know you have one"

"Yeah cause Im a girl"

"My girl"

"What's the tattoo on your back of"

"My mom's name and I might just get another one"

"Of what"

"Of your name or at least your nickname but probably in a few months." Gabriella smiled at him.

Gabriella blushed a little and smiled at Troy. Troy and Gabriella then heard the front door open and knew it was the gang coming back, so he grabbed Gabriella's hand and they went downstairs with everybody else. When they walked down the stairs they saw Jasmine in the kitchen who was eating a salad. Gabriella grabbed her bag from Taylor and thanked her.


	6. Surprise

It was about midnight and everybody was still up talking. They were lucky Troy's dad and Jasmine's mom were not there. "Ok what should we do now I'm bored but I'm not tired" Gabriella said sitting in between Troy's legs. "I got a few ideas" Jasmine mumbled. Gabriella looked at her and gave her the finger and gave her a sarcastic smile. Troy shook his head and kissed the back of Gabriella's head. "Gabs tell us about your life"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "When I was born my dad wanted to quit in the mob business but he couldn't so he did everything in his power to always protect me, my sister, and my brother. My mom would always stay at home with us and we would always have some kind of body guard with us at all times. For me, growing up was a little difficult. I didn't go to school I was home schooled by some tutor. My dad was always working sometimes he never came home at night. I could hear my mom crying herself to sleep. But one day" Gabriella breathed deeply and closed her eyes. By now Jasmine was gone and everyone else was just sitting.

"I had dance practice one night and I guess my brother or mom forgot to pick me up, so I walked home. When I was walking I kept hearing noises and every time I did I would walk faster. Then I felt someone pull me into an alley and rape me. I don't remember much from that night. I just remember waking up in a hospital bed." Gabriella said looking down at her lap.

"Aw I'm so sorry gabs" the gang said rubbing her arm. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and smiled a small smile.

"Oh I forgot you guys know next week is spring break" everybody nodded. "Well my mom has invited us all to LA for the 2 weeks to spend" Troy said.

"Are you serious" Gabriella asked looking at him. Troy nodded his head. They all talked until they were exhausted and practically unconscious. The last ones woke were just Taylor and Chad who were just talking.

"So there's this guy who really likes you but doesn't want to confront"

"Well this guy should just confront because I might just like him too"

Chad reached over to Taylor and pulled her to him. He kissed her and she immediately kissed him back. Seconds later they pulled away and smiled at each other. "Be my girl" Chad asked or demanded whatever. Taylor laughed and nodded her head. They kissed once more and fell asleep.

The next morning everybody woke up around the same time and ate breakfast. "Let's go to the waterpark" Sharpay suggested putting her plate in the dishwater and rinsing off her hands.

"Yeah we can go there" Jason said picking up his cover and folding it then putting it on the couch. Everybody went home to get their swim wear on and meet back at Troy's house.

About 15 minutes later everybody was ready, even Jasmine. "So whose vehicles are we taking?"

"I can drive mine with my girl and Chad and Taylor" Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella's waist and the other over Chad's shoulder.

"I guess I can take my Zekey, Jason and this little Bolton here" Sharpay said eyeing Jasmine up and down without her knowing. Gabriella laughed and went to get in the truck when her phone rang.

**Hello **

**Gabriella is that you**

**Ian **

**Gabi how are you**

**I'm really good how about you**

**Great listen I have some great news**

**What **

**I'm coming home in a few months**

**REALLY**

**Yeah _and _I'm going be honorably discharged**

Gabriella had tears coming down her face but she hurried and wiped them away.

**That's really great I can't wait to see you**

**Me neither I miss you**

**I miss you too Ian look I gotta go**

**K see you soon I love you**

**I love you too **

Gabriella hung up the phone and smiled a little. Troy came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and asked. "You ok" Gabriella nodded her head, kissed Troy and hopped in the front seat of Troy's truck. Chad and Taylor got in the back and buckled up along with Gabriella. Troy got in the truck, buckled up and started the truck. After everyone that was riding in Sharpay's car got in and Ryan got in the outside back of Troy's truck he followed Sharpay to the park.

* * *

"That was so much fun" Gabriella said walking in Troy's house with everyone else. They all walked toward the living room while Chad and Troy went to the kitchen. "We need to go shopping for the trip" Sharpay said filing her nails. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Shar you know I'm not a big fan on shopping…. But I'll go" she caved in after seeing Sharpay's eyes. "Great we can go tomorrow after school." Sharpay said. They all sat down and ate their food talking and laughing like best of friends.

The next day, Gabriella woke up and took a quick shower and hurry to get ready for school. She ran downstairs to wait for Taylor, but heard a horn honk outside. She opened the door to find her boyfriend waiting for her; she wrote a quick note to Taylor and ran to Troy's truck.

'Hey babe' Troy said leaning over and kissing Gabriella passionately with his hands on her waist. Gabriella pulled away to look at the time _7:30_. "Mm we have an hour ½ hours before school." Gabriella smiled seductively. Troy put the car in park and scooted in the middle so it was easier. Gabriella straddled his waist and kissed him again. Troy put his hands on her waist moving them up and down before putting them beneath her shirt, when she didn't complain he kept on going. He went all the way to her big breast and started squeezing them. Gabriella moaned and squeezed Troy's shoulders. Troy broke the kiss to pull her shirt off and she pulled his off as well. Troy licked his lips and started licking her left boob. Gabriella arched her back and moaned he then did the same thing to the other. Gabriella had had enough and pulled him back to kiss him. She scrapped her hands to Troy's hard rock abs and started grinding on him. Troy took his hands from her waist to the front on her shorts. "What do you want" he whispered to her. She was too busy moaning.

"Do you want this" tracing his fingers down her stomach. She shook her head. "Or this" he gave her butt a light squeeze. She shook her head. "What about this" rubbing her clit through the shorts. Gabriella's breath hitched a little before moaning out "Oh my God"

Troy continued to do what he was doing, before unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down just a little. She was wearing a pair of ocean blue lacy thong. Troy whistled and looked at her face then at the clock. _8:20. _Troy rubbed her clit back and front looking straight at her. He then stuck his fingers in her. "Ah, damn Troy" she moaned. He smiled at this action and added two more fingers in her heat. Gabriella gripped the seat with white knuckles. He speeded up his action. "Baby….. I….. I" Gabriella said. Troy smirked and whispered "Come" Gabriella opened her eyes and looked straight at him and came. She rode out her orgasm. She watched as Troy stuck his fingers in his mouth and tasted her. "Damn you sure know how to make a girl let it out" Gabriella said rolling off of him and buttoning her shorts up and putting her shirt back on. "Well I do what I can" Troy said starting his car back up and drove to school. Once they pulled up in the parking lot, Troy put his shirt back on and they both walked up to the building.

* * *

It was now lunch time and the whole gang was sitting at the table talking about the trip to LA until Jasmine walked over and sat between Troy and Zeke. "Well hello you guys" she smiled. She got a murmured full of heys from everyone but Gabriella. "Hello Gabriella" Gabriella gave her a look and smiled.

"Well hello to you too Sally" she said in a sarcastic country voice and all the girls laughed and Troy gave her a look and she just rolled her eyes.

Jasmine scoffed and picked her salad. "You know you are just like those other wanna bees. They date a star player and magically think they run this school. Well news flash I run this school." Jasmine said standing up. Gabriella chuckled and stood up. "Tell me how you run this school?"

"I don't know the money" That really made Gabriella laugh and fold her arms  
"I thought Sharpay and Ryan had the most money"

"So what she had the chance she didn't take it" Jasmine shrugged and came up a little towards Gabriella. "Yeah. Well now I'm here and my parents made more then you could imagine. So I guess I do run this school." Gabriella said smiling looking at Jasmine. "Yeah, but where are they now" Taylor could tell this was not going to go well and so could everyone else looking at them. "Jasmine don't- Troy said but Gabriella interrupted him. "Troy don't and you better not test me or push my buttons." Gabriella said stepping a little closer.

"Tell me what's daddy's little girl going to do" Jasmine said in a baby tone, Gabriella grabbed her by her neck and chocked and lifted her up until someone grabbed Jasmine by her hair and Troy pulled Gabriella back. "Woohoo Chick Fight" Chad yelled and Gabriella gave him a look.

"_This_ daddy's little girl will kill you if you talk about my parents or mess with my sister again. Got it." Amanda said. Jasmine nodded as best as she could and Amanda let her go. Jasmine turned around to slap her but Gabriella pulled back her arm. "I don't think so" Jasmine just huffed and walked away. Troy let go of Gabriella and kissed her cheek. "Long time no see" Gabriella said smiling. Amanda smiled and hugged her little sister. "So what are you doing here" Gabriella asked. "I'm the new science teacher here." Amanda answered.

After the incident at the lunch table, they all decided to just forget about what had happened. School was over now and the girls were out shopping for the spring break trip. They got a lot of shirts, shorts, skirts and bikinis. Sharpay than dropped off Taylor and Gabriella at their house so they could get ready for the game tonight. Gabriella and Taylor got dressed and drove off to the school. They walked in the gym and saw it was packed but saw that Sharpay had saved some seats for them.

* * *

East High had won by 100-85 and everybody was celebrating at Troy's house. Half the school was there even some of the football and soccer players. The girls walked in and were shocked at what they saw. Troy and Chad were on top of the island dancing with no shirt on. Gabriella went in front of all the girls who were cheering them on and stood there with her arms crossed. Troy noticed Gabriella and quickly got down and so did Chad. Gabriella laughed and grabbed Troy's hand pulling him to the dance floor.

**Gabriella's POV**

I pulled Troy at the center of the living room and turned so my back was facing him. He grabbed my hips and guiding to move with him. By now I was already turned on so it was his turn. I grinded against his front and moaned his name. I kept rolling my hips until he finally grabbed my hips. He pushed my hair to the right side and starting kissing my neck, I tilted my head a little to give him more room. I then felt something hard against my thighs. I looked down and then back at him. I kissed his lips and turned around. I grabbed his 'friend' I was determined to know was it big or little. I pulled back and grabbed his hand and led him to his room. We walked in his room and I locked the door. I pushed him on the bed and smiled seductively at him. I went over to Troy's dresser and pulled out a ruler and then went back to him. He smirked at me and pulled me toward him. He sat up against the headboard and pulled me to straddle his waist.

**No one's POV **

Gabriella kissed Troy passionately while her hands were on his belt buckle. While Troy took off her shirt and started playing with her breast through her bra, Gabriella unbuckled his jeans and threw them over her. She looked down at the huge tent in his briefs smiled and bit her lip. She pulled his briefs down and got the ruler. Gabriella looked at Troy, who smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders. She measured his member and smiled at him.

"Mm 10 inches very impressive" Gabriella said throwing the ruler to the side. She began to stroke him smirking as he was groaning. "Brie" he groaned. She kept stroking him until he finally came. Satisfied she climbed back on Troy and kissed him. She then rolled off of him and they both fell asleep.

**Meanwhile in the northern part of NY was a family who had everything but constantly fought.**

**"Why are you being so unreasonable she's a coworker nothing more or less?"**

**"I'll believe that when you can prove that. Go to hell Tyler"**

**Upstairs 6 year old Daniel Smith was tired of his parents fighting. He then ran in his parents' room to get his suitcase out their closet. He reached up to get it, and something fell out of his mom's suitcase. He quickly picked it up with his suitcase and ran back to his room. He sat the suitcase on his bed and started putting clothes in there along with his teddy bear, blankets, and money. Once packed up he hid the suitcase under the bed from his parents. Even though he was 6 he was really bright, smart, and very intelligent. He went over to the computer on his desk and got the paper that fell earlier. He noticed it was his birth certificate.**

**Name: Daniel Gabe Montez  
Date of birth: 07-09-06  
Sex: Male  
Race(s): Filipino, Hispanic, Mexican, Caucasian  
Eye Color: Greenish-Brown  
Mother: Gabriella Elizabeth Montez  
Father: Unknown  
Mother's Born State: NY  
Mother's Date of birth: 12-24-92  
Mother's Race(s): Filipino, Hispanic, Mexican, Caucasian **

**He couldn't believe it. He went to the computer on his desk and went to the search thingy. (In regular is what he types in bold will be what pops up)**

Gabriella Montez

**5,000 people**

Born in: NY

**1,000 people**

Race(s): Filipino, Caucasian

**500 people**

Date of birth: 12/24/94

** 1 person**

He had just found his real mother. He then went online and ordered his ticket for a flight to Albuquerque one-way. After that was all done he heard someone coming up the stairs. He quickly closed everything up and ran in the bed and faked sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now Friday meaning that the whole gang would be leaving tomorrow for LA. Since they were all leaving at 5 in the morning they decided to just stay at Sharpay's house, so that her chauffeur could drop them off at the airport. It was around 4 am and everybody was awake except the girls, who were fast asleep. The guys put everything in the trunk of the limo and knowing it would take a while to get to the airport the guys each picked their girl up and they got in the limo.

Once they arrived at the airport, they all got their tickets and got their bags. "Girls come on wake up." Zeke said shaking them all. Taylor swatted his arm and turned over in the seat. Zeke then got over her and tickled her. "Stop…Ok….OKAY I'M UP" Taylor said finally sitting. All the girls were up and ready to board. They put their stuff overhead and sat in their seats. **(I don't know how long it takes so I'm going to make up a flight) **5 hours later they finally arrived in Los Angeles and got their bags and stuff. They were all waiting for Troy's mom. "Well hello people" Someone familiar to some of them said. They all looked up and saw Troy's mom and stepdad. "Mom" All the boys said picking her up off the floor. **(Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason)**

"Whoa boys I'm too old for all this put me down" Bridget said laughing. They all put her down and picked up their bags. "And who are these two beautiful ladies" Bridget said after hugging Sharpay. Troy and Chad went over there. "Mom this is my beautiful girlfriend Gabriella, Brie this is my lovely mother Bridget Davis"

"Momma B this is my girlfriend Taylor" Chad said. Bridget embraced both of them with a hug. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you both" "Same to you Mrs. Davis" they both said.

"Well let's get going shall we" They all grabbed their bags and walked to the car. Gabriella sat in Troy's lap so that everyone could fit in the car. It took about 30 minutes to get to the house. The house was very large having 5 bedrooms and 6 ½ baths, a basketball court, pool, game room, den, basement, attic, living room, kitchen, etc… once they pulled up to the house they all ran up to the house forgetting their bags. Troy opened the door and was met with the smell of his favorite foods.

"TROYSIE" He heard from the stairs. There stood a little cutie running up to Troy. "Hello munchkins how are you"

"Good I missed you" she said hugging him tightly.

"Me too, I want you to meet some people" Troy brought Makayla over to where the girls were.

"Kayla this is my friend Taylor and my girlfriend Gabriella"

"It's very nice to meet you, Troy talks about you all the time" Gabriella said in soft tone.

"Your rwelly pretty" Makayla said touching her cheek. Gabriella smiled and thanked her. Troy smiled until he felt someone jump on his back. Everyone laughed at Alex who was on top of Troy but soon fell when Troy dropped him.

"Ouch" Alex exclaimed. Troy shook his head and sat next to Gabriella on the couch with his arm around her.

"Well who are these two sexy ladies" Alex said winking and sitting in between Taylor and Gabriella. Taylor scoffed and got up which Gabriella and Troy laughed at.

"That's rude. I can always stick to one girl" Alex said eyeing Gabriella.

"Sorry I'm taken and you're too young" Gabriella said moving closer to Troy. Troy stuck his tongue out and slapped his head.

"Ella, this is my dork of a little brother Alex. Alex this is my girlfriend Gabriella." Troy introduced. Just then Makayla came and ran on top of Gabriella and Troy. "Let's go to the game room while mommy finishes" Makayla said. Troy was just about to protest but looked at her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Troy said picking her up and taking Gabriella's hand. The gang followed them downstairs to the gigantic game room. There were 2 large flat screens, a mini basketball thing, 5 rows of ski-ball, 2 couches, a very large piano, a very large drum set, a few microphones, and all kinds of guitars.

"Awesome piano" Gabriella said starting to play it. They all looked at her in shock but were amused but Taylor.

"Well that was pretty interesting" Zeke said setting up the Xbox to play 2k13 with the guys. While the girls went over to the Wii to play Just Dance 4. "You can pick first Kayla" Taylor said after giving all the girls a remote and turning it on.

"Mm I think I wanna do On the Floor" Makayla said choosing it. The girls got in position away from each other and started the dance. By the end of the song, Makayla had won and the other girls just smiled at her as she cheered.

After the girls were finished, Gabriella then went back over to the piano and started to play a song. Taylor than started singing,

(**Taylor**/ Gabriella)

**Feel your heart beating fast  
Hold me close make it last  
We knew this day would come  
So take a breath leave me and  
Was so scared of you leaving  
Wish we could both just run**

Wish we could run it off  
But we can't stop time  
Seems the clock is running too fast  
And now I'm feeling lost  
And I can't read your mind  
But you don't have to ask

You know I wait for you  
If it takes a lifetime to do  
Girl I will wait for you  
You're the only thing worth holding on to  
No matter how far  
Girl I can't live without my heart  
I hope you come home soon, soon  
Girl I will wait for you  
If it takes a lifetime to do  
Girl I wait  
Wait wait wait for you oh

**Our phone calls will have to do  
Write you letters just to prove  
You're the only thing on my mind  
I'm going...  
Just hold on I promise you  
Soon you'll be here by my side  
But we can't stop time  
Seems like the clock is running way too fast  
And now I'm feeling lost  
And I can't read your mind  
But you don't have to ask  
**

You know I wait for you  
If it takes a lifetime to do  
Girl I will wait for you  
You're the only thing worth holding on to

No matter how far  
Girl I can't live without my heart  
I hope you come home soon, soon  
Girl I will wait for you  
If it takes a lifetime to do  
Girl I wait  
Wait wait wait for you oh

After they finished they laughed and hi fived each other.

"Wow you guys are really good" Sharpay said sitting next to Gabriella by the piano. "Thanks we've been singing for a while." Taylor said picking up Makayla and putting her on top of the piano.

"Sing another song" Makayla said.

"I would but I didn't write anymore for the piano" Gabriella said.

"Pwease" Makayla said with puppy dog eyes. Taylor shrugged her shoulders and went over to the microphone. Gabriella looked and saw a plug. She and Taylor had been writing songs for a while and they always had their instrumental version on their phone. So Gabriella plugged up her phone and went by Taylor she got a microphone and sat it in front of the drums.

"Babe where are the drum sticks" Gabriella asked Troy. He didn't even look at her because he was playing the game. She went over to the TV and turned it off.

"Gabster we were just about to win come on" Chad said picking her up and moving her over. Chad turned the TV back on and Gabriella let them finish their game. Finally it was over so she asked again.

"The drum sticks are under the drums what do you want with them anyway" Troy said kissing her cheek and going by his sister by the piano.

"You'll see" Gabriella said

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
**Singing here's to never growing up  
**  
Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
**Singing, here's to never growing up**

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
**Singing, here's to never growing up  
**  
**_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_**

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
**They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change**

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Next thing everyone knew Gabriella was beating on the drums blowing everybody's mind even Taylor's, Sharpay knew the song so she decided to pitch in. 

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
**_Singing, here's to never growing up  
_**  
We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

_Say, won't you say forever stay  
_**If you stay forever hey**  
We can stay forever young

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up_

**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
**  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

They finished and Taylor and Gabriella looked at Sharpay in surprise. "What" Sharpay said

"So you do know our music" Taylor said bumping Sharpay a little. She laughed and nodded her head.

"And when did you get your drum lessons missy" Taylor asked her with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't I learned myself" Gabriella said putting the drum sticks back and getting up.

"DINNER'S READY" Bridget yelled and that was the boys queue to race each other. Gabriella was the one almost on the floor until Sharpay caught her.

"Yeah that happened the first time I came here a few years ago" Sharpay said as all the girls walked up the stairs. They went over to the table and sat down next to the boys. The girls put only about a spoonful of food on their plate and thanked Bridget for the food, but the guys well their boys.

"Oh my god you guys are pigs" Sharpay said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey I've been in a house with two crazy people who are vegetarians I'll take that as a compliment. I don't know their excuse" Troy said with his mouth half full. The girls shook their heads at them and chuckled a little. The front door opened and came in a man who looked in his early 30's with a suitcase.

"DADDY" Makayla yelled getting up from her seat and running to her father. "Hey princess" He said picking her up and hugging her.

"Hey dad" Alex said stuffing his mouth. Ricky went over by Bridget and kissed her cheek.

"Hey dad" Troy said getting up and hugging his step-father. "Hey sons how are you guys" Ricky asked them after he sat next to Bridget.

"Good" They gang said.

"And who are these two lovely ladies" Ricky asked stealing chicken off of Makayla's plate until she slapped his hand away.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Gabriella and Chad's girlfriend Taylor" Troy introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Davis" Gabriella said once Taylor shook his hand.

"So you guys know it's almost the end of the school year. College" Ricky said nudging Sharpay and Chad who laughed.

"Well we've been thinking about coming in Los Angeles" Chad said as they all nodded their heads. "Really" Bridget said.

"Yeah, Troy, Zeke, Jas, and I are going to UCLA" Chad said finishing his food. When Makayla was done she went over to Troy and sat on his lap.

"Shar, Gabi, Taylor where are you guys going"

"Either Berkeley or UCLA" Sharpay said smiling.

"Um. I still have options but here is Berkeley" Taylor said looking at Chad who looked down at his plate

"Gabriella" Ricky said. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm either going to Stanford, UCLA, or Berkeley" Gabriella said proudly.

"Stanford wow you must be really smart" Bridget commented.

"Thanks"

"What are you guys going for?"

"Music" Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay said. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Basketball" Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason said.

Before they knew it, it was time for everyone to go to bed. So they all took their shower and got with their correct partner. Gabriella and Troy walked in his room and got in the bed.

The next morning, everybody woke up to the smell of breakfast, and as usual the boys were the first ones there.

"Mommy I wanna go swhopping" Makayla said to her mother.

"Sorry baby me and daddy have to go to work" Bridget said packing up her purse.

"Pwease" Makayla said her eyes filling up with tears.

Bridget hugged her daughter and apologized to her. Makayla came crying in the living room once Bridget left.

"Hey munchkin what's wrong" Troy asked her picking her up. "I wanna go to the mall but mommy said her and daddy had to work"

"Well don't cry I'll take you"

"Rweally"

"Yeah just let me get dressed" Troy said putting her down and running to his room, but first looking for the girls.

"Hey girls you guys wanna go to the mall" Troy asked the girls and Sharpay squealed. Taylor and Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kayla wanted to go and I need you guys to dress her. Please" Troy said. The girls nodded their heads and walked to her room. They got Kayla dressed really quickly but beautifully. Since all the girls were going all the boys _had_ to go or Sharpay would rip their heads off.

When they arrived at the mall Sharpay and Makayla were the first ones to jump out the car. The rest of them groaned and slowly got out of the car. They all walked in the mall and firstly started to just look around until they came into _Justice. _Makayla pulled Gabriella and Sharpay's hand into the store while Gabriella pulled Taylor's hand and smiled at her. **( you can see what they bought in my profile)**

Once they all finished shopping, they headed to Troy's house to hang out. Once they got there Ricky was already there in the living room. "Hey guys" Ricky said getting up and picking up Makayla.

"Hey we're having people over for dinner so make sure you guys are here" Ricky told them. Since it was now 4:00 they all went upstairs and took their showers and got dressed.

**Who is coming for dinner? Do any of them know them? Cliff-hanger… Until Next Time.**


End file.
